Reunion
by Kagelu
Summary: After the end of the War of the Spider Queen series,two friends are reunited. And one of them is obviously as insane as ever...guess who? Contains major spoilersyou've been warned


REUNION   
Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Wotsq series.

A/N: Takes place after the series ends. I'm half asleep on my keyboard here so please forgive the mistakes and I want my cookie now.

Deep in the Nine Circles of the Demonwebs there is a place where Lolth, goddess of the drow, send the souls of her dead believers who have proved unfaithful during their lives. Here the heretics are held down in open tombs by spider webs, sharing their space was a giant spider the size of a fist that would chew at the flesh of the dead.

And here they are to spend the rest of eternity in a circle of never ending pain…at least, that was the plan. But then again, there is no such thing as forever in chaos is there?

The ever-constant pain was terrible, it reminded him of the entry test into Melee-Magthere only many times worse. However strange as it may be, the former weapon master felt no resentment. Instead, foremost of the thoughts of Ryld Argith's mind, when he could think between the bouts of pain, was relief. Relief, at the fact that the Spider Queen had designated to receive the soul of one as unfaithful as his.

He had fooled himself, that he was able to forget his place as one of her children, to ignore Lolth's teachings and he even deluded himself to seek a place in the lands where the sun shine.

In the end, after his death he realized what his heart had already known – he was hers, had been and always will be. Unfortunately, his former lover realized it too.

His mouth curled into a scowl- the Lady of Pain, how appropriate that the former lovers now suffer for all eternity for their betrayal of the Dark Mother. It was a fitting end for what was a foolish affair in the first place.

So deep was Ryld in his thoughts that he failed to realize that he was no longer alone.

Then, a voice broke through the haze of pain.

"Well, that looks uncomfortable."

Ryld was so shocked that he tried to sit up effectively driving his flesh deeper onto the spider's jaws. A scream escaped him before he swiftly settled back down. But even the pain was not enough for him to forget the handsome drow that now stood looking at him from the ground above. Rather he examined the other careful for any sign that this was a trick for he had not thought he would see this one ever again.

His 'guest' for lack of a better word- ignored the scrutiny and took to dusting the elegant piwafwi upon the latter's shoulders with strange sigils that marked Ryld's visitor as a wizard.

When Ryld was finally satisfied, he forced his raw throat to voice one word.

"Pharaun…"

At that Pharaun –for that was the name of his guest, finally returned his attention to Ryld.

"Ryld, old boy it's been awhile. Although, might I add that I didn't expect us to meet under these circumstances." Pharaun flashed a charming smile at Ryld, the eyes of the wizard were however anything but warm.

"Then again, it could have something to do with the rumors I've heard regarding a certain weapons master and the former first daughter of House Melarn. Shocking, what we hear upon the webs sometimes. I would have thought better of you. Now I'm wondering how you ever survived the streets of our fair Menzoberranzan"

Ryld resisted the urge to attempt rolling over and burying his face in the ground. To be honest, he should have known the treachery of the females of his race-it was an open secret. He just chose to ignore it at the time despite the rational of his mind telling him how impossible it was.

"I told you then that it was foolish and if you had listened perhaps we would both be alive by now. Ah, hindsight!" With a dramatic sigh, Pharaun shook his head at Ryld as if he was solely disappointed in him.

Ryld groaned from where he was stringed down by the web and decided he truly was damned if Lolth has decided that he would spend his death listening to Pharaun whine. If he had known that his afterlife would be thus, he would have tried harder to kill Jeggred.

Afterlife…a thought occurred to the weapons master and he squinted at his old friend.

"How are you here? Only the dead and the priestess of Lolth could enter the deepest part of the Demonweb. No male may enter here alive not even if they were the Archmage of Menzoberranazan. Unless…!"

For the second time, Ryld was shocked then he felt sicken somehow. Pharaun Mizzrym, his old friend, was dead. It should not have been so strange seeing as how reckless Pharaun had been in life but still!

Pharaun coughed loudly. "Yes, well bygones being bygones. I've a proposition for you."

Ryld narrowed his eyes, death had not diminished his memories and he remembered too vividly where many of Pharaun's schemes had landed him on more than one occasion – big trouble. "This is not one of your insane schemes is it?"

The dead wizard glowered and Ryld really, really wish he had done Jeggred in when he could. "Well, Ryld insane as I am, I wish to note that I am not the one that is spider finger food at the moment. Besides, do hear me out first."

"Do tell," Ryld intoned deadpan.

Pharaun paused for dramatic effect and announced. "Let's break out of the Demonpit webs."

All of a sudden, it was quiet in surrounding area except of the chewing of the spider on Ryld's torso. When he finally found his voice, Ryld stared hard at Pharaun.

"I stand by my previous assessment, you are insane."

Pharaun lightly brushed his hair with one hand. "Yes well, so you ready to go?"

Now, Ryld really wanted to hit his head again something solid – maybe a wall.  
In a strained voice, he questioned his old friend. "And the reason you think I'll go along is because"  
"Dear Ryld, pleaseeeee day in, day out it's chew, chew, chew not to mention spending all your time with that ugly breast. Torture, scream, faint, torture, scream faint. I just KNOW you are bored."

Ah, famous last words. "Pharaun, while I appreciate the gesture. I'm here cause I betrayed Lolth and I don't think she'll just let me go. And what about you? Don't you have a suitable punishment with your name on it to go to?"

"Yes, well. I had a slight disagreement with my keeper and let's just say I think I might have misplaced him when my spell pushed him over the edge of the third Circle of the demon pits. So, are you coming or not."

Ryld stared at Pharaun sighed. "Fine but what about...oh"

A wave of the mage's hand and the spider web vanished together with the spider.

Flashing a smile again, Pharaun reached a hand to help Ryld out of the tomb.

"Thank you my friend. I owe you." 


End file.
